Don't Have a Title Yet
by animelover442269
Summary: Living with the Sohma family was the best thing for Miyuki...Until she learns somethings that are worth keeping secret from people you care about... KyoXOC and maybe some HaruXOC depends on my outtake on the story :)


Hatsuharu's POV

"Miyuki!" The feeling rain drops pelting my head and face as I ran.

…

"Miyuki, where are you?" The sounds of chilling winds whipping through the hair.

…

I called her name several more times, but each time I did I would only hear the echo of my voice returning to me…

Silence was the worst possible thing to hear at a time like this. It's at times like these that I begin to worry for her safety. I was sprinting through what seemed to be endless woods, searching for the one person I cared for the most. My legs ached and my heart was beating hard from the ongoing and intense running. But, there was no time for resting I had to keep running if I wanted to see her again. She was the only one who was able to calm me when my black personality came into view. No matter what the circumstance was, even if it was to the point of beating the pulp out of someone. She always knew what to do and I never understood how she did it…

Miyuki was her name and she was like an older sister to me. Even though we were part of the same family, I couldn't imagine her not being in my life. She was also like me in some ways. Her hair was colored the same as mine, but she didn't have that split personality like me. It was almost as if she wasn't cursed at all, but I knew that she was.

She was born the year of the tiger, just like Kisa Sohma, a close relative of mine. Only she didn't transform into a regular tiger. She transformed into a white tiger, a once in a lifetime opportunity for the members of the Zodiac. For the members of the Zodiac, the white tiger was supposed to have been a blessing, a chance to break the curse if it would be so. But, not all things come to a happy ending as they should be…

Fearing my body would give out from the constant running, I slowed to a stop and leaned on a nearby deep brown bark of a maple tree to take a quick breather. I wiped my sweat-beaded forehead and took in a few gusts of air to calm my already hard beating heart.

I stood there in the rain for a few minutes longer thinking how this whole incident came into play and why did it have to happen now of all times? She was just about to start her second year of high school, and I was going to the same school as she was…Only it would be my first year as a high school student and her first year at Yuki and Kyo's high school.

My mind could only play what I could remember what I saw last night…I was just about to go visit her in the main house, but when I went to her room she wasn't there. I then suddenly heard her scream followed by a cracking of a whip. I ran down the hallways trying to find the room she was in…I could hear her cries of pain and pleading Akito to stop. Once I'd found the room it was already too late, she was gone and the back door of the room was wide open…Akito was standing there smirking as if he didn't care what had happened to her…Then he proceeded to leave with that sneering look still on his face as he brushed past me…

My rage began to swell up inside of me. I couldn't contain my anger so I turned quickly towards the tree and punched the bark. The bark split straight into my hand causing deep gashes. I stood there clenching my hand to calm the pain.

"Damn-it why did this have to happen!" I yelled to myself in anger. I couldn't help but get angry at Akito and I knew that's what he wanted me to do was to get angry. I looked down at my now injured hand. Deep red blood started gushing out and it started to sting violently. Even though I was angry, I quickly pulled out the bark in my hand and pulled out one of my gloves to put over my hand. At least it would keep the blood from dripping as I ran…I took a couple more quick breaths and started sprinting again, hoping I would find her soon.

It seemed like I was running for hours and I still hadn't found any trace of her anywhere. I had hoped she would have left some sort of clue for me so I knew that she was okay. That's when I caught a glimpse of something white out of the corner of my eye. I skidded to a halt, my heart beating fast as I ran towards whatever I had seen. When I was within rage of the object I had spotted I lowered my gaze, my fist already clenched at the sight…

It wasn't her…it was only her school uniform. She must have transformed here and walked off without them. That was the sign I was looking for.

But, the thing of it was everything was covered in blood, followed by long jagged cuts. The blood was mostly on the back of her shirt where the whip came in contact…

This wasn't the only time that the whipping had happened however…it happened once when she was eight, but Akito didn't cause her to bleed that time…This was worse, she is missing and it's been two days since that recent whip attack…She is probably frightened, cold, hungry, and weak…The only good news now was that she could not have gone far since she transformed…but, she would be at her weakest point now.

Worried more than ever, I picked up her clothes and started to search for something, anything to show me where she was heading.

I closed my eyes to drain out all the noises in my surrounding area. I had to know if she was close or not. I stood there for only a second when I heard a faint whimper. I opened my eyes quickly and looked around. The cry I had heard, even though it was faint, sounded like it was coming from somewhere close to me.

"Miyuki, Miyuki it's me Haru, if you can hear me please answer!" I called into the direction I had heard the call. I waited for a moment then heard a slight shuffling sound beneath me. I looked down and saw a small hole just big enough for her to fit through underneath an uprooted tree. All I could see where her terrified, and hesitant eyes. Even when I bent down and showed her my face, she didn't seem to want to come out of that hole.

"…Miyuki…you know it's me, please come out of there," I said, worried for her. She shuffled some more on the ground and then slowly came out as if she was hesitating. Once I saw her, my rage started to swell up again and I clenched my fists, the blood already spilling out of my crimson red stained glove.

She was very thin and frail looking due to the lack of food for the two days she was out here. She was covered in watered down mud and crusted up blood that looked as if it was already infected from lack of cleaning and healing. At the state she was in, I couldn't even tell her fur was white anymore. Her eyes were filled with tears and she didn't even look up at me to acknowledge that I was here. She was only looking at my hand as the blood started to come out of it from when I punched the tree.

She put a paw on my leg and looked at me, not saying anything as if her vocal cords were removed from her throat. I released my clenched fists and proceeded to take off my coat to take her to Hatori's to make sure she would be alright. When I went to pick her up she backed away quickly and I knew what she was getting at.

"I'm not taking you to the main house…not after this…" I said, reassuring her. I picked her up gently and wrapped her into my coat to ensure a safe way home as well as keeping her dry for the moment. I looked up at the sky noticing that it wasn't raining as hard as before. That was at least a better sign than earlier.

I started walking towards the direction I had come from knowing that even though I had found Miyuki there was still the matter of telling Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure what happened. They would probably be shocked to find her in such a state…

As I was walking I could feel Miyuki shuffling inside my coat. I opened the coat part way to see what was going on. She looked like she was in a great deal of pain just lying there…

She looked up at me and faintly said, "…you can't tell Kyo…or anyone…what happened…to me…" Her voice was raspy and dry sounding due to lack of water in her system.

I stopped walking and looked at her asking, "Why can't I tell Kyo? He will be very concerned about you…he has to know…"

"…Please…don't say anything…" Was she trying to hide something? Or was she trying to make so Kyo wouldn't be so worried or angry for her? I didn't know and I didn't understand why she would try to cover up something that Akito did…

I nodded my head at her to let her know that I wouldn't say anything, even though I didn't feel that it was right…She laid her head back down in my arms and stopped shuffling as if she didn't have much energy to do anything…I started walking quickly towards the destination I needed to go knowing that I had to get her to Shigure's house fast…

After few minutes I had managed to find my way into town and it was raining just as hard here as it was in the woods...It was just as cold as well…I even managed to sneeze probably from being outside too long…

*Damn-it this is not the time or the place for a cold!* I thought to myself. I couldn't believe I was getting sick…this was not the time for that…

While I was trying to find my way out-of-town, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Yuki and Tohru standing there.

"Hatsuharu, what are you doing out here?" asked Tohru, puzzled. She was holding some grocery bags from the local super market and an umbrella for the rain. She and Yuki probably went shopping for supplies for the house. I looked away from her and said nothing. Miyuki told me not to tell anyone about what happened to her…I also had no idea what I was going to tell Tohru…

Yuki noticed my tension and asked, "Haru what's the matter? You look as if you have something on your mind." I stood there saying nothing that was when Tohru noticed my hand…She grabbed it quickly and asked what had happened to it. I knew she was worried for me so I told her that my black personality came out when I was angry so I punched a tree…Yuki and Tohru both seemed surprised at what I had said.

"I'm sorry, but we have no time to discuss this now, I need to get to Shigure's to call Hatori," I said, worried for Miyuki. That's when Yuki noticed my coat in my hands and not on me.

"Haru…Why is your coat in your hands?" That's when Miyuki started to shuffle inside the coat again. She was in pain and there was no time for explanations right now…I had to get her some help…

Knowing that she wasn't going to like what I was about to do, I lifted the coat partway to shield the rain and cold. Yuki and Tohru looked down to see Miyuki looking at them with petrified eyes.

"…Haru…that's not…Miyuki…is it?" said Yuki shocked and disgusted at the sight of what happened to her. Tohru looked at Yuki in confusion and shock from the sight of Miyuki as well. I nodded my head to answer his question.

"…We have to get her back to Shigure's now!" said Tohru, worried for Miyuki even though she didn't know her. She started to walk into the direction of Shigure's house and I followed quickly. Yuki hesitated for a moment for the events to sink in and then quickly followed us. While walking I covered up Miyuki and was thinking to myself, "How could this day get any worse?"

And much to my surprise it did get worse.

As we were just starting to walk my legs suddenly decided to give out from under me. I fell on my knees hard and I tried to keep myself upright so I wouldn't hurt Miyuki. Yuki noticed my fall and quickly ran by my side to keep me steady. Tohru ran back towards me and was in a panic attack from my fall.

"Haru? What's the matter?" Tohru asked worried for me. All I remember then was handing Miyuki to Yuki as my body hit the concrete sidewalk hard from exhaustion.


End file.
